Burning Curse
---- Burning Curse (火炙り, '' Hiaburi Jūhō'') is a curse owned by and utilized by Shiro Kitsune, passed down to him from his mother thanks to his Kitsune bloodline, often appearing blue in color the flames of this powerful curse are known to burn away anything that stands in its path, leaving little more than a pile of ashes in it's wake. Due to the nature of the flames themselves, users cannot simply manipulate fire as the difference between the flame created by this curse and those created naturally of through the use of Ethernano are far too different for a user to control, meaning that those who utilize this curse may only control and manipulate flames of their own creation. Luckily, there is an upside to this as flames created through the usage of this flame cannot be devoured by Fire slayers of any kind aside from Devil slayers due to the high concentration of magic barrier particles which are poisonous to magic wielding mages and non-magic wielding humans alike. Overview Not to be confused with magic, a skill known by and utilized by a select few humans skilled enough to harness the power of ethernano to create and perform an array of incredible and sometimes beautiful works. Curses cannot be used by humans, their usage being limited to that of demons and often being described as being far more powerful than magic, such being shown several times during which Mard Geer and the Demons of Tartaros devastated the magic wielding mages of Fairy tail. Once again, unlike its counterpart, magic, Curses are not learned but instead each and every demon is born with their own powerful and often unique curse that is theirs and often theirs alone aside from cases in which offspring inherit the curses of one or both of their parents. As the biology of demons is different from that of humans, in chemical processes and sometimes even physical appearance, their magic origin is far different from that of a human or many of the other races found on Earth Land, often being referred to a corrupted origin due to the fact that it takes in and refines Magic Barrier particles rather than the ethernano used to produce magic. This particular curse transforms the magic barrier particles to take the form of a powerful and deadly blue flame that can burn at temperatures hot enough to reduce the human body to ashes within only a few seconds, an ability almost impossible to find occurring in that of natural fires created without the use of ethernano or magic barrier particles. Even among high ranking fire magic users, normally only wielding a single highly advanced spell capable of producing such heat at the cost of a high sum of magical power but such a feat easily being achievable through the proper utilization of this curse. As stated before, users lack the ability to manipulate natural or ethernano based flames as their flames contain a high concentration of magic barrier particles, while once believed to be a shortcoming and flaw of the curse, the fact that the high concentration makes it all but impossible for fire based slayers to devour these flames aside from Devil slayers is a pro that many are willing to say outweighs the cons presented with the inability to manipulate natural flames. As the curse was passed down from his Kitsune mother, activating and using this curse often results in the appearance of demonic features on Shiro's body such as his eyes narrowing to appear more similar to that of a fox or the most noticeable change being the nine flaming fox tails that extend from his lower back, flowing freely and radiating a blue light and crackling noise from the flames that come in contact with anything around him. Much like Fire-make magic, users of Burning curse possess the ability to mold their flame, blessing them with different attributes such as giving them a solid and blunt quality that allows them to bludgeon opponents or a cutting quality when molding the fire into bladed weapons such as swords. Dynamic creations are also possible, creating moving objects such as flaming wolves or clones of oneself that may explode on contact with the target. Dynamic creations a bit trickier than their static counterparts, users having to give the mobile creation an order during the molding process. This order will the creation's sole purpose for existing that it will stop at nothing to achieve as it is their entire reason for existing. Commands and tasks can be complicated or very simple, so long as you can picture what it is you wish to do in your head the creation will understand and follow the order to the best of its ability. Like fire magic users, the training associated with the usage of this curse leads to a slight change in the user's body which results in them becoming resistant to burning both by their own flames and the flames of others. Trivia While this was created for a character of mine, I have no problem with others using it so long as they ask since it's basically the demon equivalent to Fire Magic. Category:Curse Category:Free Use